Gold is used in the field of electronics for coating electrical connections on two separate portions of an electrical circuit to enable secure and reliable bonding of the electrical connections with low resistivity and to confer low susceptibility to corrosion (e.g., relative to copper, aluminum, etc.). For instance, such gold-coated electrical connections can be found on a die (e.g., at particular positions on the die) and on a flex circuit (e.g., on leads) that are to be bound together to form an interconnect circuit. In some circumstances, the completed interconnect circuit can be attached to another component as an electronic control component in an electronic device.
Gold is an expensive element and coating with gold is a high maintenance process, each of which increases the cost of electronic devices when gold is used therein. As such, reducing the amount of gold used in the electronic device would be cost-effective. However, replacing gold on either or both sides of a bond with other elements that have low resistivity (e.g., copper, aluminum, etc.) can introduce potential problems before and after manufacturing the electronic device.